


I want to get better

by Mado



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Art, Gen, Gift Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:30:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mado/pseuds/Mado
Summary: I'm a slacker and the holidays were a little busier than expected! So here's a working sketch because while I'm a terrible secret Santa I'll never show up empty-handed.A cleaned up and in color version pending.  Plus a some bonus 'sorry I suck' art that may or may not involve Frank Castle :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gayreids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayreids/gifts).



With the prompt, [I wanna get better](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o5osPtE7kXI)

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now in color!


End file.
